I Just Had to Check
by Stealing the Moonlight
Summary: Draco has a nightmare that Harry dies. Set in eighth year. Drarry, set in eighth year, one-shot


**Title:**I Just Had to Check  
><strong>Rating:<strong>T  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Perhaps a taaad bit of violence but this is mainly just fluff with a tint of angst to it.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Harry Potter  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Draco has a nightmare that Harry dies. Set in eighth year.  
><strong>AN:<strong> Don't worry if you're reading "The Most Dangerous Teddy Bear". I haven't given up on it or anything. I just _had_ to write this one shot. This was inspired by one of the posts on drarrytexting on tumblr. Check the blog out!

Hexes, curses, and defensive spells were flying everywhere and Draco was doing his best to fight off another student who was on the light's side while avoiding several spells that whizzed past his head. As he did his best to defend himself, he made sure that he didn't actually cause him or the boy he was duelling to spill any blood. He didn't ask to be a Death Eater and he certainly did not want to fight in this battle. If Draco had it his way, he would be sitting at home hiding away from the world. The only problem with that whenever he entered the manor, he couldn't shake off the memories of the Dark Lord torturing him and his family.

He really should have tried harder to avoid this situation all together.

From what he remembered, the other boy was a year younger than him but a Gryffindor. Stupid lions always had to be there to be the heroes. However, unlike a certain Golden Boy that Draco had his eye on for more than a year already, this Gryffindor was not a particularly strong fighter. Seeing no point in holding back much longer, Draco stunned the other while not exactly considering that the boy would probably be killed if left lying on the ground.

Remaining tense, Draco stepped over the unconscious body and scanned the rest of the corridor of Hogwarts that he was standing in. There were several other bodies surrounding him and what made the blond feel sick was that he couldn't tell if they were just knocked out or actually dead. Nevertheless, he refrained from whimpering or showing any sign of fear as he trudged on down the dark hallway.

At the corner of his eyes, he could see the familiar silhouette of a black, messy haired boy. Harry didn't see him, Draco was sure. The Gryffindor looked exhausted and Draco couldn't blame him. Draco had hardly fought past three other students and he felt ready to pass out. Who knew what the Chosen One had on his mind? Yet, as much as Draco hated to admit it, Harry still looked good.

For years, Draco hated Harry Potter as much as the Chosen One disliked the Slytherin. However, since the end of fifth year, that had ceased to be the truth. At first, it had been a simple attraction. Draco wished that it was as plain as that. But it didn't take long for Draco's feelings to grow. When the other boy followed him around in sixth year, it gave Draco some false hope. He did his best not to be distraught that Harry still resented him and had even almost killed him. But that still didn't seem to stop Draco's thoughts from fantasizing about those vibrant green eyes.

After a moment of staring, Harry had finally seemed to feel the weight of Draco's gazed and looked in the blond's direction. Draco was surprised not to see any of the usual malice behind those green orbs. Instead, they looked as sad as ever and that made Draco's heart pang. Trying to build up the courage to say some form of encouragement, Draco made his way to the other boy. It was potentially his last moment to ever be relatively civil (if not more) to the person of his affections. He was so concentrated on the moment that he had completely forgotten about his surroundings and didn't see two adults duelling ferociously near where Harry was standing.

Draco didn't hear the cry of the killing curse from the Death Eater aimed at the other. And until it was too late, Draco didn't see the bright green light head directly towards Harry when the other adult had ducked.

"Harry, look out!" he screamed so loudly that it made his throat ache. But at seeing the smaller boy crash to the ground, Draco knew that he was dead.

Draco awoke abruptly only to notice that he was covered in sweat and was breathing wildly. Grey eyes wide with fear frantically took in his surroundings. He was back in the eighth year boys' dorm room. With such a little number of people returning to finish their last year of education, all the boys in eighth year were rooming together. That meant that Harry was supposed to be in the same room.

Without another thought, he threw himself out from his bed (which luckily had silencing charms around the curtains so it was unlikely that the others heard him screaming in his sleep) and quietly hurried to the other side of the room.

Once he reached the bed that he had sought out, he yanked open the curtains. At seeing the shorter boy lying there soundlessly asleep, Draco let out a loud sigh of relief. The sound caused the sleeping boy to stir and had eventually woken up with a start.

"Malfoy?" Harry almost screamed and whipped out his wand from underneath his pillow.

Mentally, Draco slapped himself for being so idiotic and not thinking this through. So instead of explaining himself, he stood there dumbfounded.

"What do you want?" Harry's grip on his wand wavered. The boy wasn't sure if Draco was about to try something or not. It was then when Harry noticed that the blond's cheeks were wet did he lower his wand and his face displayed his obvious confusion. "Are… you alright, Malfoy?"

"I had…" Draco started out but then shook his head furiously. "Never mind, it's stupid. Go back to sleep."

"What the hell?" Harry said more to himself than to Draco when the Slytherin disappeared and retreated back to his own bed. Cursing to himself, Harry slowly made his way to Draco's side of the room and thanked Merlin that the other boys were incredibly deep sleepers that night.

"Shove over," Harry ordered once he had pulled open curtains to see Draco sitting in silence. Without a word, Draco scooted over while obviously avoiding Harry's gaze.

"Just be careful and… be careful," Draco muttered and was suddenly interested in his own hands.

"What the hell?" Harry repeated the phrase he had used before. Slightly annoyed at the strange behaviour and cryptic answers, the black haired boy held Draco's chin and gently turned the other's face to look in his direction.

"Okay fine," Draco started then took in a deep breath while trying to shake free of Harry's grip. Not wanting to add in any more tension, Harry let go but looked at Draco expectantly. "I… had a dream that you were killed and that I couldn't save you."

"Oh." That certainly wasn't what Harry was expecting but he was quite glad with the response.

"I just had to check. I was paranoid." Draco gave Harry a desperate look as if begging for Harry not to laugh.

Smiling softly, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and jerked the surprised boy into a tight hug. When Harry had been obsessed with following the blond, it didn't take long to fall for his quirky mannerisms that no one else seemed to notice. It made him feel warm inside knowing that those feelings were returned.

"That's oddly cute," Harry whispered in Draco's ear and squeezed gently to let the blond know that he meant it.

Not being able to comprehend that what was going on was reality, Draco clung onto Harry for dear life. He believed that he was still dreaming but he wasn't going to let the moment slide.


End file.
